


Mass Effect plus Thrawn

by NoodleImperial



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), force sensitive Thrawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleImperial/pseuds/NoodleImperial
Summary: Its the Mass Effect trilogy but with the addition of Force Sensitive/Force User ThrawnThe Star Wars Galaxy was found by the Reapers and completely decimated, the only things that survived were Thrawn and 2 of his ysalamir he made it to the Milky Way and heard newly minted Spectre Commander Roisin Shepard try to warn people about the Reapers and figures she's the best shot he has at helping end the Reapers forever
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 14





	Mass Effect plus Thrawn

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan out how Thrawn gets to the Milky  
> Way or how he got a translator or why the guards let him into the Normandy's dock. But he's there and he knows Shep is bent on fucking up Reapers so he wants to help after the Reapers decimated the Star Wars galaxy.
> 
> So this starts right after Shepard gets Garrus, Wrex, and Tali and the Council is like "Kay yeah Reapers are dumb but Saren is armed and dangerous go stop him.You might wanna start with Benezia's daughter"
> 
> Also you know how in Rebels Ezra has the White Loth Cat as his sort of Force Guide? I gave my Force User Thrawn a snow leopard Force Guide

Thrawn stood waiting anxiously by the  _ Normandy _ . He knew it was a long shot, hoping this Commander Shepard would believe him and let him help.

The elevator opened "-and recruit this Dr. T'Soni." Shepard was saying to her two companions as she exited into the  _ Normandy _ 's dock and abruptly fell silent.

“Hello Commander Shepard.”

“Who are you?” she asked, folding her arms. “And what do you want?”

“And what are you?” The krogan beside her asked. The turian on her otherside smacked him.

“Don’t be rude Wrex.”

“Don’t. Touch. Me. Garrus.” The krogan rumbled threateningly back. “Or I’ll tear your fringe off.”

The Commander rolled her eyes. “Ignore them.”

“My name is Thrawn.” He started simply, watching the krogan and the turian glare at each other. "And I want to help."

"Help?" The Commander folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"With the Reapers." He said pulling out his data pad.

"You believe me?"

"Yes…" he pulled up footage of the Reapers from their conquest of Lothal, Drommund Kaas, Corellia, and Csilla. "Because I've seen them, only where I'm from they'd never visited before. There was no way we could have known they were coming. Or what to do."

Shepard took the datapad and looked through the footage. "So you want revenge."

"I'm the last from my entire galaxy… I don't want anyone to go through what I did."

"Besides some info what can you bring to the crew?"

"I was a Grand Admiral in the navy. I can fight. I have next to nothing left to lose, I'll do whatever you need of me."

"Almost nothing?"

He gestured to the two orange lumps sitting on his duffle.

"The only other 2 creatures from my galaxy. My pets Leo and Cassiopeia."

"What are they?" Shepard said stepping closer to them.

"Ysalamiri, they are lizards with a power to negate the effects of abilities... some people where I'm from possessed, similar to biotics. But they are quite affectionate. "

Shepard reached a hand out and stroked the top of Cassiopeia's head. Cassiopeia trilled and nuzzled up against the Commander's hand.

She stood and stretched her hand to him. "I'll take any help. I can get. Welcome aboard Thrawn." He shook her hand. "This is Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec officer. And Urdnot Wrex mercenary, bad ass."

Thrawn nodded toward them.

"We're going to Therum to go get an Asari- Dr. Liara T'Soni."

"Well I am at your command Commander."

Shepard found a glorified closet for him and his ysalamir to hole up in. Leo was contented to stay there, burrowing into his old uniform to nap. Cassiopeia on the other hand tried to chirped at him and crawled up his pant leg, wanting to tag along as Shepard showed him the  _ Normandy _ .

××

It was the night cycle on the  _ Normandy _ . Thrawn was been in the cargo hold with Garrus, Wrex, and Tali trading stories, and learning about each other. Cassiopeia had been snuggled back with Leo.

"If you feared the Krogan why keep them alive? It would have caused less suffering if you had just killed them all instead of this 1000 year slow agony." Thrawn asked after Wrex and Garrus explained the genophage to him.

"You'd rather my people were DEAD?!?!" Wrex thundered after a moment, looking like he was going to tear Thrawn's head off.

"You misunderstand." Thrawn countered unflappable as ever. "I'm in fact very glad you aren't dead Wrex, the Commander will benefit greatly from having you behind her. I merely was pointing out that the Turians were short sighted. If they wanted peace in the long run they would have rendered your people extinct immediately, to minimize chances of evolving out of it or curing the genophage and revolting again.Unless they anticipated another Rachni like enemy to rear its head and planned on trying to just unleash the Krogan once more. In which case the genophage is military genius… but cruel. Sentients shouldn't be used as attack dogs."

They all stared at him.

Wrex laughed hard. "Sticking it to the Turians!! You're alright Thrawn!"

"That may have been exactly what they were thinking." Garrus said with a click of his mandibles. "Kinda strange seeing you pick apart Turian tactics like that."

"It's what I do." Thrawn said feeling something distantly tug at the back of his mind. 

"Hey you never actually answered my question." Wrex said suddenly. "What  _ are _ you?"

"Chiss," Thrawn responded, pulling some things up on his new omni tool Tali gave him. It was mostly old holos from Csilla. Memories of his brother, Ar'alani, and friends that he was now the sole keeper of. "We're very similar to humans, besides the blue skin and red eyes. And Chiss society more resembles Turian. And were better with the cold."

"Who's that?" Tali asked pointing to the only non-blue face in the bunch of pictures.

It was him and Eli. They had visited Eli's parents on leave once, shortly after Eli's promotion to Commander. They had been sitting out on the back porch when Eli's mother had come out of nowhere and cooed something like 'look how cute you two are' and snapped the pic. 

It was Thrawn's favorite picture of Eli. He was relaxed, his smile was warm and his eyes sparkling.

"That's Eli…" Thrawn said with more emotion than he meant.

Tali patted his arm, understanding. "You two look very happy together."

"We were." He said with a sigh. The tugging at the back of his mind was getting more insistent, beginning to demand his attention.

Using the shift in attention Tali caused by asking Wrex about his work with Fist, Thrawn took a moment to himself. 

He closed his eyes and tugged back on on the feeling. The feeling manifested in his mind's eye. And old friend, Ch'atvuwut, and ethereal snow leopard with eyes like the embers of a fire.

_ What is it?  _ Thrawn asked.

Though he wouldn't move from is spot on the floor by the Mako, Ch'atvuwut lead him up the elevator to the crew deck and threw his big paws against the Commander's cabin door. From beyond the door Thrawn could feel Shepard's distress. Ch'atvuwut paced in front of the door and let out a rumbling sound that he could feel shudder his ribs.

Suddenly Thrawn was on his feet bolting to the elevator. Crew deck. Through the mess. Shepard's door. 

"Commander?" He called through the door. "Commander are you okay."

The door whooshed open. Shepard looked like she just woke up. But there were tears on her face.

"Commander? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" she said shakily wiping her face. "Nightmare from the cipher in my brain I think… it was totally nonsensical but it hit me in

..away I guess." She fixed him with a look. "Hang on how did you know something was wrong?"

Thrawn felt his cheeks burn. He'd acted more without thinking than anything. He must look like a crazy man.

"I told you my pets negate abilities some people from my galaxy have…. That's why I kept them. When I was a Grand Admiral my… superiors wouldn't have taken kindly to me having those abilities. One of those abilities is I can feel the emotions of those around me."

Shepard stared at him for a moment before laughing. "If I didn't have a Prothean cipher in my brain and was trying to keep an ancient myth from destroying this galaxy I'd say you were crazy. But at this point I'll believe anything."

"Well I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy."

"What else can these 'abilities' of yours do?"

"Unfortunately I'm so out of practice I'm surprised I can still sense things. I don't think they will be of much use."

Shepard shrugged. "Maybe you'll get them back. You'll have to tell me more one day. But we all need rest we hit Therum in 6 hours and I need the ground team at their best…. And that includes you."

  
Despite Leo and Cassiopeia curled on his chest, Thrawn felt Ch'atvuwut's presence and then his own words floated through his mind.  _ "Unfortunately I'm so out of practice I'm surprised I can still sense things. I don't think they will be of much use."  _ Then he felt the familiar rumble of the snow leopard's growl, but it seemed to bubble as if his old friend was laughing at the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Ch'atvuwut means Spirit in Cheunh since smol Thrawn could see him before anyone knew he was Force Sensitive so Thrawn though Ch'atvuwut was a ghost


End file.
